Returns To You
by 00Zero
Summary: A Sequel of "Fabricated Memories" Without hesitation, Sesshomaru scooped Rin into his arms, pressed her soft body against his bare chest to share body heat. He was once again reminded she was no longer a child.
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, well, it seems like I dig my grave earlier then I've plan. I just want to write it before I lost interest and never touch it again. So here's the sequel to **"Fabricated Memories**", but still come with words limited. It is 500 words per chapter- it just doesn't feel right without them. :P

You have to read **"Fabricated Memories**" first in order to understand this story. It's only 10,200 words and won't take that long- so read it. And here, the new chapter. :D

PS. I feel like there are more grammars errors then the 100 words, but please forgive me for that. Now enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**

Word counts: 500

* * *

Sesshomaru let Rin rested knowing it would take half a day to reach his palace. They were still too far in the east. She needed it. It was inconvenient for his ward to travel while injured and right after losing that much blood without a good rest. The wound on her left shoulder that was grazed by the spear was still raw.

Once again Sesshomaru's chest felt hot with burning rage. Those demons did not only kidnap her, but injured her badly! She could have died!

Hideki!

The sea demon who put a spell on her, fabricated her memories, and took her away from Sesshomaru's palace to the Eastern Sea was already killed when Sesshomaru arrived. That did not satisfying Sesshomaru's anger because he wanted to tear that lowly demon's fresh with his own hands.

He knew there were more demons from the scents that lingered in the air when he found Rin, injured and captured by another demon, Izanagi. Rin was about to be forced back into the sea.

If not for Rin's injured condition, Sesshomaru would have torn the Sea Castle into nothingness for daring to take his word and not stop at just killing Izanagi. No one touched what was his!

Rin had only returned to his side for one day and the coward demon, Hideki, used dirty trick and took Rin from him. It almost got her killed!

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to his ward who was sleeping peaceful not too far from him. She was wearing his top shirt because hers was covered with blood. Her bottom skirt was torn to be used as bandages. She was left more naked than she ever was.

He remembered her topless state when he dressed her wound. He should feel indifferent, he had seen naked woman before, but he could never forgot her bare chest, her flushed cheek, her uneven breath trying to hide her embarrassment. She was… adorable.

She had truly become a woman. A beautiful woman that men desire. Hideki had kidnaped her to be his pride after all

Peacefully, time slowly passed. The moon hung high in the sky. A few more hours and down would arrive. Until he noticed Rin cuddled herself into a ball, visibly shivered, her teeth were shattering.

She was shaken, feeling cold, and ran a high fever.

Sesshomaru understood that the danger had yet passed. He had learned enough about humans since the short time he had revived Rin from death. Human is weak and she could die from such small wound. He could still lose her and he hated it.

Without hesitation, he scooped her into his arms, pressed her soft body against his bare chest to share body heat. He was once again reminded she was no longer a child. His Mokomoko came to warp and cover her womanly form, protected her from the cold air.

Slowly the shiver stopped.

He held her close, snug. The night was serene and gentle.

Somehow, she fit perfectly inside his arms.

* * *

What do you think? Review? :0

Saturday September 28, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 17 reviews! I didn't think I would get this good of respond. :o Thank you so much. ^^

I don't know why I even think of publish this chapter tonight. I'm so sleepy that I don't know what I'm typing anymore.

One thing I know is that the 500 words is too long while 100 is too short for the little scene I have in mind. Well, I will get used to it (I hope.) Since the first chapter is the climax for the other story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys too much. I have a rough idea for this story, but now that I started writing it, I kind of have no plot for it. So as always, I will have to see what I could come up for this story. Goodnight :D

**CHAPTER 2**

Word counts 500

* * *

The rest of the night passed by in a lazy but content fashion. Rin snuggled against him, embraced his warmth. Her face was peaceful and her breathing pattern was slow and even; her fever was gone. Sesshomaru was glad that she was no longer in danger.

The horizon had been painted dark purple, slowly turned pink and was soon mixed with many other colorful colors sky.

The sun had risen, animals went about their daily routines, but he let the girl sleep knowing she had been through a rough ordeal. She needed a good rest.

Sesshomaru was in no rush to return to his palace knowing Rin was safe inside his arms. As long as they reach his palace before dust, nothing else matter.

He still did not want to believe that Rin had grown so much in such a short time. It had only been nine years, Rin was now seventeen. It was as if she had magically transformed into a woman in a blink of an eye.

Already, she had caught up with him while he had yet aged a day. He looked no different from the day he had revived her when she was killed by wolves years ago.

He was a demon, she a human, their aging process would always be a great difference, he understood. Yet, he could not believe that she was no longer a child.

But her feminine curves that had pressed softly against his body confirmed that this was reality.

Rin was now a woman.

Sesshomaru had never been this close to a woman before. He never felt the need to. He did not allow anyone the privilege to brat that they had had a chance with him.

He was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Land, women are the last thing on his to-do-list. His goal was to conquer the ultimate power and he did not need distractions. Not that they could distract him. He had never found a woman pleasant enough to want her around.

The wind blew softly kissing Rin's cheeks, blowing her hair to her face.

Unconsciously, his hand came to gently remove the stray hair.

"Ah-Un, let me sleep a little more." She murmured sleepily at the touch, thinking it was her dragon friend. She turned her face the other side which was right into the nape of his neck. Her arm cuddled against his chest, adjusted a little to make herself more comfortable.

_Ah-Un? _He was far softer than that scaly two headed dragon creature! His skin was much smoother, not to mention his scent was more pleasant.

As if to agree with his thought, Rin murmured. "You smell nice," into his neck. Her lips blushed lightly against his skin, her warm breathe ghosted his flesh made him inwardly shuddered. It was an alien feeling that he did not hate.

"Hm," he made a throaty content sound.

But as soon as that sound was made, Rin's entire body was frozen stiff.

She was now fully awake!

* * *

**Lp**: Thanks :D I still getting used to the 500 words :D

**Sklgsw**: Thanks. :D I want to write it before I lost interest in it.

**Smpt**: Lol, slow or speedy, I hope you enjoyed it :D. When I said I am no good with long stories, I mean it. I have never got past ten chapters until recently and the words are still too short for me to considering long. I don't know if you've ready know, but I am planning to write 100,000 words with one of my stories :D (I hope I could reach it)

Tuesday, October 01, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to publish a chapter for this story since yesterday, but I couldn't write. I think I should stick with one shots because I can't always write when I want to for my long stories. :C I hope this chapter is okay because I feel like… I don't know, it just too cheesy? Over done? I don't even know anymore. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 3**

Word counts: 500

* * *

Rin was sleeping soundly, her futon felt extremely warm and comfortable tonight. She felt safe and protected. She couldn't remember the last time she was sleeping this well. It was a dreamless night but she wanted to lay there forever.

Lightly, she felt something brushed her cheek. The futon beneath her rose and fell slightly as if breathing and she came to the conclusion that it wasn't a futon she was sleeping on. And the light touch on her cheek was her friend waking her up.

"Ah-Un, let me sleep a little more." She murmured sleepily assumed it was the dragon. She never slept next to anyone besides Ah-Un.

She wanted to lay there a little longer, relished in this heavily soft texture. She adjusted herself, changing to a more comfortable position. If she hadn't known better she would think she was wrapped snuggly inside Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. She had always wanted to touch the soft Mokomoko.

Ah-Un was extra soft tonight.

Not to mention his changed scent, it was muscular and pleasant. She liked it.

"You smell nice," she commented.

"Hm," a deep throaty voice responded, making Rin froze in place. Her heart almost stopped.

It was anyone, but Ah-Un's voice. Her sleepiness left her entirely leaving her wild awake.

Very slowly, she opened her eyes to greet with skin. Human's skin.

What in the world was going on?

Memories of yesterday flushed into her mind; Hideki kidnaped her, Izanagi tried to take advantage of her, Izumi tried to kill her, and Sesshomaru tended to her wound. Rin blushed at the thought of Sesshomaru.

But she remembered going to sleep alone.

How did she end up sleeping… on top… of someone?

To confirmed her suspicions, which she hoped was a lie, she let her hand wandered, feeling the smooth and warm skin. Bare skin without clothes.

Rin gulped.

The heaped and fell of her futon continued. She heard light breathing from above her ear. All those experiment happened in less than four seconds. The fifth second, she shot up to a sitting position, away from her live cushion.

Unfortunately, even though she momentary forgot about her wound, her body did not. She winced in pain as the injured shoulder refused to support her weight and let her body fall.

Rin went down crashing. With quick reflex, Sesshomaru caught her, but not quick enough to stop her lips from claiming the bottom of his chin.

At that moment the world seemed to stand still.

The sunny morning light shone upon the greeneries that surrounded by trees, weeds, and flowers next to a small pound; two bodies lay on top of each other.

Rin's eyes grew to the size of sorcerers. A gasp escaped her lips.

Sesshomaru's hands held her firmly against him.

Rin's heart felt as if it would stop, but no, it only beat harder.

She just kissed Sesshomaru!

On the chin, but it was a kiss all the same.

Her face turned crimson and not for the first time.

* * *

**Lp**: Lol, for some reasons I love to make him acting childish occasionally :D

**Rinshy**: Thanks :D I will try.

**Smpt**: Lol, I hope you could understand it :D I also hope I reach it too. But it seemed very hard as how things are going with my writing now. Can't even write anything I want to :[

Thursday, October 3, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

We should move on a little with the plot next chapter, if I know what to write for next chapter that is. Goodnight :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Word counts: 500

* * *

Rin's eyes squeezed shut from embarrassment. She wanted to push herself up and off Sesshomaru, but was afraid she would fall onto him again. His clawed hand held firmly around her waist. It felt hot and right; she could not help but concentrated on it.

She had never been this close to him before.

She kissed him for crying out loud!

She was glad she did not kiss him on the lips.

What would it feel like kissing him on the lips- she wondered? His lips looked so soft and delic-

She caught herself before her mind wander to any inappropriate place.

She swallowed nervously, her face felt so hot; she slowly pushed herself off him with her good arm. Rin grimaced at the pain that shoot from her wounded shoulder.

"M-my apologize, Lord Sesshomaru," she did not dare looked at his handsome face. She was still too close to him, on top of him. The heat that radiance from his body made her unable to think straight.

The worst part was, she loved being where she was… way too much.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes studied the girl with interested. The way her eyes widened at the sight of him. The way her breath hitched and her cheeks looked flustered when realized she had been inside his arms. She felt embarrassed and looked anywhere but his face.

He wanted her to look at his face.

He enjoyed looking at her flustered face too much, he realized, something he never thought possible for him. He found her adorable.

Sesshomaru reluctantly letting her go. His fur released her from his embrace.

"Hn" he replied to her apology.

"How did I end up sleeping on you?" her whole face turned scarlet. "Did I sleep walking?"

"No. You were having a fever and were cold."

She nodded, understood the situation.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble." She apologized at lightning speed. Talking faster then she thought possible.

He did not say anything, only looked at her.

Rin felt her overcooked brain melting at the intense gaze he directed at her.

"I-I shall return your shirt to you." She spired the word out, saying anything to fill the silence. Her hands were removing the sash from her waist.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called her name.

It was the same cold voice she had heard millions of times; the same Sesshomaru she always knew, yet his voice sent excitement chill down her spine like never before.

Her hands, they were shaking, moving faster to undo the sash.

It must be the close perimeter between them that made Rin felt so overwhelming, she concluded.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated again. His hands came to grasp both her wrists, stopping them. She looked to his face, confused.

"You shall not be without a shirt."

Rin stared at him for a moment before she realized what he meant.

She wished Izumi had killed her.

Because beneath that shirt, it was only her bare skin.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites as always. :D Review please :)**

**Lp:** He was thinking, well, not much realy :D

**Rinshy:** I didn't look too deep into Sesshy's feelings. She found her adorable :D

**sklgsw:** Thanks :D I just got the feelings that it was overdone.

**Smpt:** It sounds cheesy too me. (this one too). I'm glad that you liked it. :D I will try and update, but I hit the wall with this story and I will have to see how things will go next.

**Merry Mary:** Lol, for some reason I always love to have him have this little devil side and tease her. At the same time, I don't see him as someone who expert in love. :D thanks for the review :D

.

Friday, October 25, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

_Writing these small chapters, I realized the story moves a lot slower than I have thought. In my head I wanted them somewhere else, but ended up with them going now where. In this short story, I realized I wrote it more details then I normally would. I noticed those that I would have passed without a care in my other stories. Well, let me know if you think I have been moving too slow. Please review :)_

**CHAPTER 5**

Word counts: 500

* * *

Rin wished there were a hole nearby so she could crawl in to hid, or that she could vanish into thin air. She had embarrassed herself in front of Sesshomaru over and over again.

How would she face him like this?

His eyes, his gorgeous eyes, she could not meet.

She wanted to look at his face, she really did. After the ordeal she had been through, she wanted to see his face, to make sure that it was really him and she had not dream everything up.

But she could not bring herself to look him in the eye.

Her cheeks burned up. Her body's heat rose.

"How is your wound?" Sesshomaru took the initial to ask. Adjusted his siting position, straightened his back after he had leaned against the tree the entire night.

Rin could not help but noticed his muscles riddled as he moved. Never had she seen him without a shirt before.

But never had she been without a shirt in his present before either.

Rin gulped slightly.

Without saying, she blushed scarlet.

She needed to distract herself or she would go crazy.

Sesshomaru was a man. A very beautiful man and to see him shirtless in broad daylight made her blushed. She had seen Inuyasha being shirtless on occasion when he worked, same as many village men when worked on fields, but none of them were Sesshomaru.

None of them were so close to her.

None of them were so beautiful.

None of them had embraced her insider their strong arms.

Rin realized her dangerous train of thoughts and quickly diverted her attention to the pond. She needed breakfast. She would go and catch some fish.

"I am better now, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered him, surprised at herself that her voice was slightly shaky. The nerve was getting to her.

Sesshomaru regarded her silently.

"Do you think there's fish inside that pond my lord?" she asked, turning to face him.

Their eyes locked as soon as they met. Tried as she might, she could not pull her gaze away.

_This is bad_, Rin thought to herself.

Her heart started to race again.

_This is really... really bad_, she told herself realizing what it could have meant.

She wanted to look into those eyes, lose into his deep golden orbs forever.

Such thought was terrifying.

Rin gasped slightly, sharply turning away.

Her entire body started to tremble.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned at her sudden strange behavior. He did not miss the fear that passed through her eyes.

Rin felt her heart stopped the moment he called her name.

Her entire body froze.

She was forced to realize the feelings she did not want to notice.

She didn't want to feel this way toward anyone.

Especially not toward Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

She jumped at the voice as his clawed hand gently touched her shoulder sending waves of electrics down her beings.

She was forced to see the unwanted truth.

She had fallen in love with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Keep them coming. I think I have turn into a review consumer monster XD**

**Lp**: lol, that's the fun of it. Teenage love after all :D

**StoryLuver80**: lol, it was indeed funny :D or so I thought anyway :D

**Smpt**: Lol, I think I just don't like a cheesy situation. Sweet and cheesy could easily mixed if you are not careful :D I will try and write when I can :D

Friday, November 15, 2013


End file.
